


While I Was Away

by yeuxboys



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Elias Bouchard Being a Bastard, Fluff, Haha gays being Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Location: Alice "Daisy" Tonner's Scottish Safehouse, M/M, Protective Jon, Psychological Trauma, bad at tags tm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeuxboys/pseuds/yeuxboys
Summary: Jon finds a tape, he assumes it's like the others, something to taunt him with, but this one, it's more like torture.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 40





	While I Was Away

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey!! man i've been wanting to write this fic for AGESSS,, anyway its basically just how Jon finds out about martins "quarrel" with Elias in 118
> 
> Slight season 3 & season 5 spoilers!!

He didn’t exactly have to listen to the statements to feed now, there was plenty of that now. But for some reason he felt the need to. Listen to the statements Jonah tucked away, the ones he purposefully kept hidden.   
Jon had gotten through most of them, until there was only one left in the box. It looked like all the others; it was like all the others. So, he carefully popped it in the tape recorder and hit play. He expected to hear Gertrude’s voice, or Gerry’s, or even Tim and Sasha’s, but who he heard completely took him off guard.  
Martin.  
He could barely process what he was hearing before another voice came in. Elias. What were they talking about? Tape recorders? He kept listening, trying his best to not pay attention to the hurt or anger in Martin’s voice.  
“Let’s just get this over with, shall we?”  
“What, like with Melanie? Just that perfect bit of information to leave me a wreck?”  
Jon shuddered at the words. He begged in his mind that it wasn’t what he thought it was.  
“Yes”  
“Well, I hope you’ve got something better than a pathetic dig at my feelings for Jon,”  
Is this why Martin avoided Jon for so long? Did Elias tell him something? Something that he’d done that would absolutely gut Martin to the extent of going into The Lonely? Thoughts raced through Jon’s mind as he listened, very, very, carefully.  
“You know, I really should’ve gone for that. Found something that would finally manage to shatter that precious image you have of him. But as you say I am very busy at the moment. So I suppose I’ll just have to go with what I had prepared,”  
“Do it.”  
“Your mother.”  
Jon gasped and froze in place. Of course, of course it would be Martin’s mother. He obviously didn’t know much about Martin’s situation, but he knew enough to know that Martin’s mother wasn’t good. He wanted to turn the recorder off, to stop listening to Martin practically sob and his breath shake. But he couldn’t. He was stuck. It was like torture to listen to that. To hear the one he loves be completely traumatised and degraded.  
“Do you want to know what she see’s when she looks at you?”  
Both the static and Martin’s poor sobs grow louder, what was he doing to him? Jon finally had enough strength to turn the tape off. He’s surprised he didn’t break it with the amount of aggression and force he hit the stop button with.   
He felt tears stream down his cheek, he didn’t even realise he’d been crying.  
Martin. He needs to see Martin. He attempts to call out his name but it doesn’t come out. So he elects to stand. If he even can? His legs are weaker but they lift him and he is able to walk. The sweater he’s wearing ends at his knees. Martin’s sweater.   
He opens the door and stumbles into the lounge, where Martin is sitting in front of the fire place, zoning out while looking into the flames.   
“Martin?” It was barely a whisper, and he has no idea how Martin heard it, but he did and immediately swung his head around to look at Jon, a look of concern immediately plastered on his face.  
“Jon? What are doing out of bed? Are you oka- have you been crying?” The sympathy and softness in his voice hits Jon like a punch in the face, and he can immediately feel tears start to well up in his eyes.  
“I- a t-tape-“ He attempts to reply when his knees buckle under him and he starts to fall to the floor. Martin immediately rushes to him and luckily grabs him before the floor can, pulling him into a soft embrace and lowering him to the floor.  
“Hey, hey, I’ve got you,” Martin murmured as Jon started to sob into Martin’s warm shoulder, he didn’t even realise, again.  
“It- it was Elias, a-and you, he-“ he took a deep breath, composing himself, “why didn’t you tell me he hurt you?” It came out more accusing that intended, but mixed with the sobs, he doesn’t think Martin noticed, also considering that when Jon looked up at his face, it wasn’t what he was expecting, it looked more like understanding than hurt or anger.  
“Ah, yes, that tape, I- Jon, you don’t need to worry, okay? I’m okay,” it sounded so genuine, and Jon wanted to believe him, but he just couldn’t.  
“But why- why didn’t you tell me? I mean- you didn’t sound okay- you sounded so u-upset, and I-“ he couldn’t stop himself from sobbing even more, Martin pulled him in tighter and stroked his hair, whispering reassuring nonsense. Jon eventually put his arms around Martin as well and hugged him tightly, which Martin clearly needed, as Jon felt him shiver and his breath became shakier, the same way it did on the tape.   
They sat like that for a while, before Jon pulled back enough to see Martin’s face, his eyes were red and puffy, and he didn’t need to guess what it was from. Martin gave him a soft smile and Jon returned one.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you Jon, I should’ve, I kind of assumed you’d find out yourself, I didn’t realise he kept it, but I promise, I’m okay now, it’s certainly not a pleasant memory, but it doesn’t haunt me I suppose,” his tone perked up and he took off his glasses to wipe the tears away.  
“I’m sorry for bringing it up, but please talk to me about things like this?”  
“I promise, I love you,”  
“I love you too,”  
“C’mon, let’s get you back to bed,”


End file.
